walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:P. CoBetckuu/Кого убил Ниган...
Кого же убил Ниган? Этот вопрос волнует многих фанатов телесериала. Разумеется, эта информация является комерческой тайной, если кто об этом и знает, то разьве что сами создатели фильма. Но давайте включим логику и попробуем порассуждать, кто же это мог быть? Перед Ниганом был нелёгкий выбор, кого познакомить с Люси. 11 человек стояло перед ним на коленях. Гленн, Розита, Дэрил, Мишонн, Абрахам, Мэгги, Рик, Саша, Аарон, Карл, Юджин. Рассмотрим каждого претендента. Гленн За: # Пожалуй самый весомый аргумент за состоит в том, что в комиксе Гленн погиб очень похожим способом. # Теперь рассмотрим считалку Нигана: Eenie(Рик)... meenie(Мэгги)... miney(Абрахам)... mo(Мишонн)... catch(Дэрил)... a tiger(Розита)... by(Гленн)... his toe(Юджин)... if(Карл)... he hollers(Аарон)... let him go(Саша)... My mother(Рик)... told me(Мэгги)... to pick(Абрахам)... the vety best one(Мишонн)... and you(Дэрил)... are(Ризита)... IT(Гленн). Против: # (Ответ 1): До сих пор создатели не полностью придерживались комикса, например, по комиксу Андреа ещё жива, а Абрахам мёртв. # (Ответ 2): Пару раз Ниган сбивался со счёта или пропускал по несколько человек. # Гленна уже несколько раз все считают мёртвыми, он становится в некотором роде неуязвим для смерти. # На Комик-Коне журналист отловил Джеффри Дин Моргана (Ниган), Стивена Яна (Гленн), Нормана Ридуса(Дэрил) и Эндри Линкольна(Рик) и задал им вопрос: "Кого убил Ниган?". Морган усмехнулся и ответил, что в список его жертв не входят те, кто сейчас стоят рядом с ним. Но с другой стороны это могла быть просто остроумная шутка Розита За: # После расставания с Абрахамом она очень сильно перживала, смерть могла стать для неё в некотором роде избавлением. # Гибель Розиты позволит другому персонажу - неравнодушному к ней Спесеру Монро наконец-то проявить себя, возможно, он и спасёт всех в конечном итоге от Нигана. Против: # (Ответ 1): После расставания с Абрахамом она может начать меняться, что должно быть досаточно интересным. # (Ответ 1): Со смертью Розиты умрёт и сюжет любовного треугольника, связанного с Абрахамом. Дэрил За: # Дэрила нет в комиксах, это отличный повод убрать его из сериала, чтобы приблизить сюжетную линию к оригиналу. # Актёр выбран ведущим документального байк-шоу "Прогулка с Норманом Ридусом", так что теперь не сможет уделять Ходячим мертвецам много времени. # Актёр появился в ток-шоу "Говорящие мертвецы", что стало традицие для покидающих сериал. # Дэрил очень изменился, на такой печальной ноте может закончиться его жизнь, это добавит сериалу слезоточивости. Против: # (Ответ 1)Дэрил один из любимийших персонажей, с его смертью некоторые фанаты потеряют интерес к сериалу. # (Ответ 4)Дэрил тяжело переживает смерти людей, его роль терпеть всё это, он должен жить, дабы воплощать настроение души народа. # Дэрил был ранен и потерял много крови, он не выдержал бы удар битой. # Арбалет Дэрила до сих пор у Дуайта, Дэрил рвётся убить его, помятуя опыт с "мачете с красной ручкой", можно предположить, что Дэрил застрелит Дуайта из этого самого арбалета, для этого Дэрил должен быть как минимум жив. Мишонн За: # У Мишонн и Рика только завязались отношения, если убить Мишонн, это, опять же, сделает сериал более печальным Против: # Мишонн - мастер ближнего боя, если она погибнет, таковых больше не будет # В комиксе Мишонн играет ключевую роль в жизни Александрии, с её смертью оборвутся многие ветви сюжета.